katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Miso
' Miso' is a cousin of the Prince. She has a red body with a head shaped like a bowl of soup. She first appears in Katamari Damacy and returns in all of its sequels. In Katamari Damacy, her head is empty, but in later games it it is filled with miso soup. Miso loves to be in charge and she always tries to prove that she knows best. She always gets annoyed when the other cousins get out of control, but secretly, she enjoys getting into trouble. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 7- Riding on the back of a cow with a blonde guy near the start of the level. Size: 1m 46cm 3mm Description: She pretends to be thinking and is blissfully free of anything resembling thought. When Rolled Up: "Oh, there's Miso. Is there something inside that head of yours? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: School Teacher - On a lunch tray on a set of desks in the elementary class room. (The room you start in.) Size: 30 cm Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise though. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird soup bowl. Wait... it's cousin Miso. Oh, you're going to spill!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Miso. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were wandering around a school? Someone's going to eat you if you're not careful." Race Car: Rice Bowl Car Mask: Face covered over with soup spilling over Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: In Maple Town - (Royal Monument's request 2nd stage, when your katamari diameter is already reached 20cm), getting warm of herself in front of camp fire together with some animals. Size: 50cm Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise though. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? Something smells good... It's cousin Miso! Piping hot!" Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Roller Roaster - inside the fast food place under the bar table, the place to the right of the double doors when first entering the restaurant Size: Small Description: A cousin with a smell. We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise. Cousin Leaderboard Description: When Rolled Up: Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Hot Stuff - At the beginning in the store next to the shelves of shaved ice Size: Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise. When Rolled Up: "Yum, something savoury. Miso, of course. How's your sizzle?" Touch my Katamari'' Where/How to Find: Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Trivia *Her name may based on the same name, a popular Japanese soup that had been often consumed by people in Japanese cuisine. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins